


Untitled Hendollana Smuts

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BUT if you did, M/M, and you did dislike or hate them, here are two shameless hendollana smuts lol, i suggest you guys not to read these, including relationship/characters, please just GO AWAY and LEAVE ME ALONE, so i decided not to tag anything, they are so kinky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: What I wanna say is all in the additional tags. Please read them carefully. Thx a lot.第一人称/多人描写和 DP 提及/cheating/隐含语言羞辱/粗俗语言
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanna say is all in the additional tags. Please read them carefully. Thx a lot.
> 
> 第一人称/多人描写和 DP 提及/cheating/隐含语言羞辱/粗俗语言

我操了进去。他开始发出呜咽声，因为嘴中被塞着阴茎而含糊不清。肉穴里的另一根阴茎挤压着我的，我们仿佛在竞争与比拼着谁能更受穴肉热情的欢迎与款待。他从不吝啬叫床，前列腺被两具龟头猛砸时发出破碎的软绵的呻吟。享受口交服侍的那人报复地狠狠顶进他的喉咙，呕吐感，身体本能地弓起。然后他的一只手抓住我的大腿，我的，抚摸上面的棕色毛发，另一边正抓着他自己的老二手淫。我们知道他有多么淫荡，年轻时在路边脱下裤子用圆润的屁股含下朋友的阳具。而在成家后他体内的淫荡因子不减半分，他需要三个人同时操着他，一个顶进他猩红的嘴巴，两个插进他敞开的后庭。  
你就是个荡妇。我说。他微微一笑，并不羞于承认。然后他的儿子打了电话过来。他给我看过他们度假时的照片。他坐在爹地的腿上，双手撑在爹地的头部两边，和爹地现在坐在我身上取悦自我的姿势如出一辙。他回复马上就回到家。现在是晚上十一点，我们——或者说他——很快就可以“回到家”，因为我们正在他的家门外交媾着。他要我送他回来，在尽享三根阴茎之后。车还没停稳时他的手就摸进了我的裤裆。我没洗，只用纸巾简单地擦拭。他的手伸了出来，舌头仔细地舔过每一根手指。味道不错。他说。然后在车停稳可以解下安全带时坐上了我的大腿，宛如永远吃不够肉棒一样，尽情地在我的阴茎上操着自己。他挂掉电话，用一句“爸爸爱你”结束，讽刺得很，我要对那小孩说你亲爱的爹地最喜欢的是男人的肉棒。以及自己的那一对胸。他自知它们有多迷人，被操热时无处安放的双手总揉上那两团软肉。他动得更快，身体前倾，把它们送到我的面前。我咬着一边乳首，像儿时吃奶一样用力，想把他咬红，咬痛，最好是流出奶汁。我问他这里会出奶吗。他抖着声音回答，他不知道。天杀的我真希望这里能溢出奶汁，用它哺乳，我真希望你的体内有女人的构造，孕育生命的殿堂，我要射进你的身体，宝贝，每一滴精液，覆盖之前所有男人在你体内留下的精液，好确认你的宝贝姓亨德森。我要在他把你的美妙的身体撑得走形时插入你的身体。你听到了么，爹地的声音撞在生殖腔上的重响，还有另一个爹地高潮前的叫喊。我们做爱，从你尚未成形开始，你要延续他的淫荡天分还是要拥有我的正直。不我他妈的一点都不正直，她们在家里等我，而我在这里操着另一个有家室的男人。那么你可以做一个表面正直实则是一个爱出轨操男人的混蛋。我们并不介意。  
操，你把我后面都操松了。你操了两次，宝贝，别人只有一次，所以你明天要来接我上班，还有送我儿子去学校。他在睡前给我发来信息。还有一张他的阴茎的照片。你真他妈的淫荡。我说。我知道这句话我今天说了很多遍，却还是要反复提醒他，你是淫荡的，放荡的，荡妇一般，我的荡妇。  
第二天早上我接到他与他的大儿子，后座还有我的女儿。我们看着他们走进学校的背影，我们曾经也是这样，后来到底是怎么知道了性的欢愉并不可抗拒，再变得这样糟糕？他说不懂，也不想思考，他又坐在我的阴茎上，在我的车里，我们公司的地下车库。离上班时间还有十五分钟，我想我们足够来一发。即使不够的话还有机会，他是那么沉溺于在无人打扰的午休时间关上门让我放肆抽插，肉穴半天得不到满足就开始发痒。而我的阴茎也是，我需要它的包裹，咬紧我的每一寸，告诉我我有多粗，多大，我青筋的走向，我爱在办公时间把他压在我们办公室的落地窗上操他。他的奶子压在玻璃上，丝毫不在意是否有过路人看到他的胴体。下一位客户是我们这边的，他喜欢 threesome，你要吗，Hendo。他问。我要，却又不想，我只想要你一人，只想要你属于我，心灵与肉体。而你爱我吗，放荡的你又从属于谁。你只属于你自己，Adam。我没有回答，只是把阴茎顶到他身体的深处去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I wanna say is all in the additional tags. Please read them carefully. Thx a lot!!
> 
> 养子/偷窥/第一人称

他们以为我步行去的，返家时会从正门进来，但我是骑车去的酒吧，回来时将它停在车库，然后顺着连接车库与客厅的阶梯轻步走上楼。

那时凌晨一点，所以我的步子很轻，不过我确信即使我踏步力度与白天一样他们也不会有所察觉。因为他们正在沙发里享受着欢愉。我和物理课的同桌曾在他家偷偷做过这种事，所以我很清楚当你置身性爱时感官是如何对周围的一切都迟钝、只对身体的触碰敏感的。他们身上还穿着睡衣，侧躺在我们家那尺寸绰绰有余的沙发上。有这样两个对儿子过于担忧的父亲不全是好事，得知第一次去酒吧的我会晚点回家时他们选择了在沙发上等待。不难猜到，然后他们太无聊了，于是在那里做了不该让儿子看到的事。Jordan 的身体贴在 Adam 的臀部后，他把 Adam 的 睡衣掀起了一半，一只手伸进去揉捏左边的乳头。我的另一个父亲呻吟着，然后小声地要 Jordan 更用力。

Adam 的声音细又软。有一次他下班后来接我回家，遇上我在滑板社团的几个朋友。第二天他们问我，他们有没有哪一次做爱时忘了关好房间的门，那个叫“Adam”的父亲在床上怎样，叫起来的声音是不是和女孩一般。后面我给了最开始提这句话的人一拳。但我要承认那个夜晚我无时不刻不在想象着 Adam 的叫床声，然后短裤下的那玩意在书桌前硬了起来。我想象 Jordan 出差未归的某一天，Adam 蹲在我的书桌下、我的双腿间含住我的阴茎，我每完成一道数学题他就给我一次深喉。我一手拿着原本放在桌上的我们一家三口的合照，一手圈着我的阴茎上下动起来，最后射在了相框的玻璃上，白色的淫秽液体正正好溅上 Jordan 的脸。

那个物理课同桌，那天先是我操了他，其实到我插进他身体前我们见面不过十次。后来我想起为什么对他产生了急速的欲望，因为他长得很像 Adam。我侧躺着身，被安全套紧紧包裹的性器撑开他洞口的褶皱，当时他痛苦却愉悦的侧脸就像现在 Adam 的。Jordan 的双手正揉弄 Adam 饱满的胸肌，那天我也对我的同桌这么做。我要说，我和 Jordan 很像，若不是我确定无疑他们领养来的，我想我或许是 Jordan 和谁生下的。我们的发色、瞳色与五官基本无异，看上去像是年龄相隔较远的兄弟。而我们的性器也是接近的大小。他插得很深，伴随 Adam 破碎的呻吟，最后 Jordan 的阴茎把洞穴完全填满。我不自觉地回想起那一次我的阴茎被同桌的穴肉包裹的感觉，然后想象正在搅动 Adam 肉体的是我的性器而不是 Jordan 的。不一样的是 Jordan 没带套，他与 Adam 之间只隔着那层闪烁色情光泽的一层薄薄润滑剂。等到塞满后他又缓慢地抽出阴茎，留下饱满的龟头卡在 Adam 的穴口，再一点点地重新推回，像护士推动注射针筒。

我解开腰带时，Adam 的右腿往后一折、扣上身后 Jordan 的小腿；当我拉下裤链手伸入内裤时，听到他对 Jordan 发出的那些小声哀求，要他插进去，动起来，别这么慢，摸摸他，不只是胸，阴茎也要，好好疼爱他。Jordan 向来听他的话，咬着他的耳朵用细微的声音说了句什么，然后他们共同轻笑，在笑声结束时接起交换唾液的深吻，最后 Jordan 握着 Adam 挺立在空气中的阴茎同时动起腰。我跟着他的节奏撸动我身下的那一根。沙发那边肉体冲撞时喷发的水声回荡在我们一家的客厅，其中夹着 Adam 说的句子，那些插入者都喜欢听的关于尺寸和技术的、代表被征服一般的赞美，好大，好粗，好深，感觉真爽。倚靠在楼梯一侧的墙壁边的我想象这些话是对我说的，想象是我在沙发上操着我的父亲、而另一个父亲正在楼梯暗处偷窥我们背德的交合，于是我手中的阴茎涨大了一圈。然后我感到不满足，我开始嫉妒起 Adam。他享受着 Jordan 的阴茎，这么粗大事物能撑开他的那道紧致口子真是不可思议。他们多年前第一次做时 Adam 的肉穴和现在一样吗，还是更紧，后来才被 Jordan 操松了一点？我也渴望有谁的阴茎、Jordan 的阴茎填满我后穴里的每一寸。他现在正把手指伸进 Adam 张开的嘴里，Adam 像口交一般用舌头卖力地舔舐它们。老天我也希望谁的手指探进我的口腔，让我为他服务，让他填满我身体的每一个口。我闭上眼睛，将空闲的那只手的中指与食指塞进自己的口中。

我们跪在床上，Jordan 从我身后操进来，我的阴茎一寸寸压入 Adam 甜美的小口，夹在中间的我想要搂抱身前的他，也想要爱抚身后的 Jordan。这是我在精液即将喷出时所想的图景。伴随着 Adam 的叫喊与 Jordan 的狂吼，我射出来，偷窥着父亲们在客厅沙发上的交媾，我射了出来。

在他们享受着事后慵懒的余韵时我走下楼梯，走回车库，打开门走出家外。我想他们还在接吻，Jordan 在抚摸 Adam 的阴茎，将那里顶端的精液抹在他的手心与 Adam 的小腹上，他的阴茎迟迟不愿抽出，一旦抽出，射在 Adam 体内的那些白浊可就没法堵住。

这样的幻想又让我的下身再疼了起来。我将额头抵在路边的墙上，努力平息下一轮冲动，拿出手机给 Jordan 编辑短信：“快到家了。如果你还醒着担心我，去睡觉吧，Jordan。”在摁下发送前我迟疑了一会，把最后的名字退格删除，换成“Daddy”。他会想到别的吗？会把这个视作某种情趣、在某天自慰、做爱时想到我吗？我希望他会。

在外面多吹了五分钟凉风，我才从正门走进房子。Jordan 和 Adam 已经换了另一套睡衣。他们在开放厨房的料理台边问我感觉如何，需要吃点东西吗。我在沙发上坐下，说有些饿。

那里还有他们的体温。Adam 将碗端上来时，我注意到沙发边缘还有精液干涸的痕迹。Jordan 上了楼给我放洗澡水。Adam 坐在我身边，他们刚才做爱时他的头部所在的位置，然后他问我今晚怎样。很不错，我告诉他。

在见到碗底时我凑到他身边。他和 Jordan 以前很喜欢亲吻我，正正印在嘴唇的那一种，直到我十二岁，他们双双停止了这一举动。为什么？我想问他们。 十二岁和十一岁有什么不同吗？十二岁和十七岁呢？现在十七岁的我比 Adam 高了一些，也没有太多，我微微驼背，低头亲吻他。晚安，Daddy。我说，接着起身拿着碗勺走进厨房，用水冲洗一遍后放进洗碗机。走上楼时 Jordan 刚好要下楼，他说水准备好了，正要下楼告诉我。他还比我高很多，站在低一级楼梯上的我只好搂低他的头，像苦苦渴望得到金主赏赐的男孩，然后我吻了他。很轻很轻，却尝到了他嘴里盖不住的咸腥味。我说，谢谢你，Daddy，晚安，Daddy。


End file.
